


Proof That Calliope Has a Heart

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Save Them All [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arm Wrestling, Badass Calliope, Character Death Fix, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, God I love happy endings, Happy Ending, Heroism, Hints of Mortimer/Calliope, Hostage Situations, I mean he will be revived in canon probably, Knives, Matt lives, Protectiveness, Rescue, but this way he never dies at all, don't read if you haven't seen the first five episodes of Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Mortimer turns to tell Calliope to get ready, but his fortune-telling sidekick has already disappeared. He's not surprised.She really does have a soft spot for that boy.Mortimer's mission to save the entire Season 3 cast continues, but this time, it's Calliope who's the hero.An Escape the Night AU.





	Proof That Calliope Has a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> We've saved Jc! We've saved Roi! We've saved Teala! We're gonna keep it going by saving the guy who technically is gonna get saved anyway, but this way, he doesn't have to die in the first place. So it's all good!

The group has decided that two of the three boys who have not yet faced a challenge should go together into the Strong Man's strength competition. As such, Matt and Manny are battling it out, while the rest of the group is watching from the sidelines. Each boy has two wins under his belt, and now, it all comes down to an arm wrestling contest to determine who the Strong Man will spare.

Of course, the Strong Man probably isn't expecting what Mortimer and Calliope have in mind.

Mortimer evaluates the area. Besides himself, Calliope, the competitors, and the eight bystanders, the only people here are the Strong Man and that weird girlfriend of his. The couple might have the advantage of strength, but the group outnumbers them six to one. Saving whichever boy fails the arm wrestle shouldn't be too hard.

Right?

His fear sticks in his throat. He's trying to be brave, but honestly, looking at the Strong Man's muscles is intimidating him a bit. _What if I_ can't _stop him?_ he worries. _What if this is where somebody dies?_

To make himself feel better, he glances back at the group. Jc stands next to Safiya, his arms folded, a chill expression on his face. Roi's jumping up and down like a human pogo stick, cheering at the top of his lungs. Teala holds Rosanna's hand. None of these three would be here if it wasn't for him.

 _I saved them,_ he reminds himself. _I can save them all._

Manny has gained the upper hand in the arm wrestling contest. Matt struggles against him, trying his best to keep his arm from touching the table, but he's clearly outmatched. "No!" screams the Detective, panic in his voice.

Mortimer turns to tell Calliope to get ready, but his fortune-telling sidekick has already disappeared. He's not surprised. _She really does have a soft spot for that boy._

Rosanna looks like she's about to cry. Teala wraps an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "He's gonna live," the Super Spy insists. "Mortimer won't let them—"

The rest of her statement is drowned out by Matt's cry of broken defeat as Manny pins his arm to the table. The Record Producer's face is the picture of smug triumph, but there's a flicker of sadness there as well. Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Nikita's having a mini-celebration for her best friend.

The box with the artifact swings open. Both Manny and Matt stand up, one prepared to fetch his prize, the other scared for his life.

"You ready to die?" the Strong Man growls.

Mortimer can see the word _no_ written on Matt's face, like black words on a banner, and he reaches for his gun.

But then, Calliope's voice rings out in the night. "Don't you dare."

Mortimer turns, and there she is, holding a knife to the Strong Man's girlfriend's throat. For the first time all night, the woman does not look lustful or bloodthirsty; instead, she looks absolutely terrified. The Strong Man, who was just about to grab Matt, sees this as well, and it's like someone just hit him over the head with a brick. "Veronica!"

"If you touch him," says Calliope in a slow, cold voice, "I will cut her throat. And you will have to live with what you have done."

For a moment, all is still.

Manny is the first to snap into action. "Run!" he screams at Matt, pushing the Detective out of the way of the shellshocked Strong Man. "Get out of here! _Now!"_

Matt doesn't need to be told twice. He takes off running. Manny grabs the artifact and follows him. The entire group runs into the arcade, leaving only Mortimer, Calliope, her hostage, and that hostage's dumbfounded boyfriend.

"This isn't right," the Strong Man breathes. "This isn't how it's supposed to be." He points a shaking arm at the arcade. "He's weak. The weak weren't meant to live..."

"And yet you're still alive," says Calliope in a mocking tone of voice.

The Strong Man struggles to come up with a response. Before he gets the chance, he dissolves, as does his girlfriend. Calliope is left holding a knife to nothing but black smoke.

Mortimer chuckles. "Stealing my glory, are we?" he jokes.

"Can't let you have _all_ the fun, pretty boy," she responds with a smile.

Together, they head back to the arcade, where ten _(still ten! no one has died!)_ friends wait for them.

**Author's Note:**

> One more story to write, and then we'll be all up to speed with canon. But the story won't end there...


End file.
